1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of instruction and training of animals, more specifically horses, and more particularly it refers to an assembly, device, equipment or aid for instruction and/or training of horses, preferably horses for sportive activities like jumping, racing, polo, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horses for sportive activities require special care with the purpose of keeping the animal healthy and with muscles properly trained for competition. In addition to the sanitary and feeding care these horses must be trained for walking, lungeing, jumping, galloping, trotting, etc.
One of the common trainings consists of making the horse walking in a circle, with or without saddle, around a trainer controlling the horse by means of a cord or rope fixed to a belt or girth worn by the horse. This technique permits to instruct and/or train the walking muscles as well as it focuses in keeping the head and neck of the horse in a correct position without attending, however, to the build-up and training of the horse's back muscles.
It would be therefore very convenient and necessary to have a new training and/or instruction aid for horses that permits to get a complete build-up of the horse muscles as well as to assist the horse to have a better and correct position according to the type of march or walking thereof.